


What's Wrong With Being Short?!

by MochMochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Idols, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochMochi/pseuds/MochMochi
Summary: Hinata knew he was short. It really didn't bother him until he was rejected from every entertainment company because of his height.-------This is my first fic ^^. I hope you enjoy what I have in store :>>
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata stood at the doorway, his chest puffed and his head held high. 

“What are you grinning about,” Hinata’s mother asked with a chuckle. 

“Guess what?! Guess what?! I GREW ONE CENTIMETER TALLER!”

The oranged haired boy bounced around the living room while throwing his hands in the air. Hinata’s cheers were met with equal enthusiasm from his little sister, Natsu. 

“Congrats big bro,” the little girl clapped enthusiastically.

“I thought I was gonna stay 161 cm forever,” Hinata sniffled.

“I’m truly happy for you, but don’t you think you’re gonna be late for school?” 

Hinata took a quick look at his mom and then the clock that was hung on the wall. 8:25 A.M. It took a second for Hinata to process that if he didn’t leave for school now, he would be late. Grabbing his school bag that was sitting on the chair, Hinata headed for the door. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” 

Hinata stopped tying his shoes and looked back. His mother held a neatly wrapped bento box in her hands. The orange-haired boy finished tying his shoes and reached for his bento box. 

“Thanks mom. I can always count on you,” Hinata said as he flashed his bright smile. 

“Be careful.” 

“Yessir!” 

Hinata saluted his mom and left for school.

\-----------

Shoyou attended a normal high school that was only fifteen minutes away from his house. Usually, he would take a detour that would allow him to see a beautiful view of the ocean. However, Hinata needed to take the shortcut today. Running through the small neighborhood, Hinata took a quick glimpse at his watch. 8:30 A.M. A flash of panic flickered through the boy’s head as he took a quick survey of his surroundings. He was more than halfway there. Homeroom started at 8:35 A.M. for students (8:30 A.M for teachers). His homeroom teacher, Mr. Ukai, was extremely strict on punctuality. Being late even for a minute would spell detention. Gulping, he picked up his pace and ran like his life was on the line. 

\-----------

Hinata came to a full stop in front of the school gates. He looked at his watch for the 100th time. 8:33 A.M. Hinata quickly made his way into the school and to his classroom. 

As if all the weight he had been carrying on his shoulders had disappeared, Hinata let out a huge breath. He took a seat and laid his head in his arms. 

“The day hasn’t even started and I am already tired,” Hinata murmured to himself.

At this point, the boy wanted nothing more than to just fall back asleep. A hand suddenly grabbed Hinata’s shoulders, pulling him back into reality. 

“I suppose someone didn’t wake up on time.” 

“Give it a rest Lev.” 

The tall, white-haired boy chuckled and took a seat next to Hinata. Hinata grabbed his school bag and took out his math textbook. He propped the textbook in front of him and proceeded to go back to sleep. 

“It’s not like I’m gonna be needing this class when I become an idol. What am I going to use math for? Calculating how fast the sound of my voice travels?” Hinata whispered to himself. 

“This is why you fail all your classes, and that’s not math… It’s physics,” Lev snickered.

“I don’t want to hear that from you.” 

At exactly 8:35 A.M., the school bell rang. Mr. Ukai, the homeroom teacher, came into the classroom with his hair tucked back.

“Stand. Bow. Sit,” the class president yelled. 

“Hey, Shoyou.” 

“Hmmm?” 

“Did you hear?” 

“About what?” 

“Tori Entertainment is holding an audition in two days.” 


	2. The Beginning (Chapter 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at writing, but I hope you enjoy the second chapter : D. I know there isn't a lot of "idol" content, but I promise it will come soon.

“Tori Entertainment.” 

There was a pause. An awkward silence. 

“Could you repeat that?” Hinata asks in disbelief. 

“Tori Entertainment. Ya know, the number one entertainment?” 

Hinata reached into his school bag for his phone. Without a moment to spare, the orange-haired boy typed “Tori Entertainment” into the Googlu search bar. Lev watched in amusement as Hinata’s fingers quickly moved from one key to another. 

“If you are lying to me Lev, I  _ swear  _ to my volleyball gods.”

It took a few minutes, but there it was. There was a post from Tori Entertainment about upcoming auditions. Extremely giddy, Hinata turned to look up at Lev. Lev responded with a smile and a few nods.

Unfortunately, Hinata’s excitement was cut short. 

“Hinata. Shoyou.”

Hinata realized, far too late, that he was still in class. If Hinata was good at anything, it was being loud. After all, there was no such thing as whispering in his dictionary. At this point, the whole class was quiet‒everyone was looking at Hinata.

“Y-y-yes, sir?” Hinata stuttered. 

“Is there something exciting happening? Why not share it with the class, so we can all be excited?” 

Mr. Ukai did not look angry, but Hinata knew. He knew that behind that smile hid an extremely pissed-off Mr. Ukai. 

“N-n-no, sir.”

“Is that so? Then why don’t you go stand in the hallway?” 

“Yes sir,” Hinata replied, his head hung low. 

\--------------------------------------

The school bell chimed; it was lunchtime.

Instead of leaving for the rooftop, Hinata disintegrated into his chair.

“Heyyy. Earth to Hinata.”

No response. 

“Dude, it’s your favorite time: lunchtime,” Lev continued.

“Leave me be. It’s over for me.” 

“Are you still embarrassed about what happened during homeroom,” Lev chuckled. 

“Of course,” Hinata sighed. 

Signs of resignation began to flash across Hinata’s face as he slowly, gingerly, put his head into his arms. 

Being used to Hinata’s antics, Lev casually takes a seat next to the sullen boy. 

“ _ Fine _ , you dropping out right now means less competition for me when  _ I _ become an idol.” 

“.....”

“Well, if you are just going to  _ waste  _ your time being depressed over something that  _ already  _ happened, I’m going to go. I have to go practice and  _ actually  _ use my time efficiently.”

Just as Lev had hoped, Hinata picked up his bento and headed for the door. 

“What are you waiting for?” Hinata murmured.

“Yes, yes. I’m coming,” Lev replied as he picked up his bento. 

\--------------------------------------

Carrying their bentos, Lev and Hinata made their way to the rooftop. Fortunately for them, there was no one in the vicinity. Excited to start practicing, the pair demolished their lunch and started to stretch.

“I can’t believe that Tori Entertainment is holding auditions,” Hinata exclaimed as he stretched his arms. 

“I couldn’t believe it too when I first heard about it.” 

“Right? I mean it’s Tori Entertainment we’re talking about.” 

Tori Entertainment. Every want-to-be-idol’s dream entertainment company. The multinational company that has produced many popular soloists and groups. The only way to get into the company is to be scouted. Even then, people rarely get scouted because of the harsh “prerequisites”. Tori Entertainment never held auditions in the thirty years that it was established. Neither Hinata nor Lev could believe this same exact company would be holding auditions.

“This may be our  _ only  _ chance,” Hinata sighed.

“Mhm… But, I’m kinda worried about you Hinata,” Lev stated as he bent down to tie his shoes. 

“How so?” 

“What are you going to do about your not-so-tall-height?” 


End file.
